


求婚大作战

by BeeIn221B



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeIn221B/pseuds/BeeIn221B
Summary: 一场33向55求婚的长跑史。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatatuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatatuesday/gifts), [AnnaZou0820](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZou0820/gifts).



2015/02/14

再过一周，Toro Rosso车队的两位新人就要进行第一轮巴塞罗那冬测了。

这组队友虽然还没有并肩在赛道上比赛过，但是就像相识了好多年一样，形影不离。尤其是那个荷兰小伙子，西班牙男孩走到哪儿他就跟到哪儿。

“Carlos，我们下周就要开始冬测了！好激动啊！终于要开F1赛车了！！”  
“是啊，我们都要加油哦。”  
两个男孩儿相互倚靠着躺在沙发上。

“Carlos。”  
“嗯？”  
“今天是情人节哦。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“我们在一起已经有两个月了呢。”  
“嗯。”  
“所以你要不要搬来摩纳哥，我们以后一直都一起住吧！”  
“可是我在西班牙也有家啊，我总不能一直住在你家吧。”  
“为什么不能啊？我们在一起了，我家就是你家啊！”  
“总是这样不好吧，这是你爸给你买的房子，而且我们又没有结婚。”  
荷兰小伙子叹了口气，胡乱按了几下手里的游戏机。

“Carlos你搬来住好吗？以后我们还可以一起去比赛，一起去工厂开会，还能一起回家。”  
“呃。”  
“这样我除了比赛周也能天天看到你，每天都能让你叫我起床，吃你做的早饭。Carlos做的海鲜饭是我吃过最好吃的西班牙菜。”  
西班牙男孩儿有些不好意思的笑了笑，调低了电视机的音量。

“我喜欢和你一起坐飞机。坐飞机超级无聊，可是有你在就一点也不无聊。”  
“可是你明明都一直在打游戏啊。”  
“我说真的！有你在就什么都不无聊了！采访啊，开会啊，有你就不一样了。”  
荷兰小伙抬起头傻笑了一下。

“我现在还没有钱，只能住在爸爸给我买的小公寓里。”荷兰男孩儿突然认真严肃了起来，放下了手里的游戏机。  
“但是，Carlos，这个赛季我也是F1赛车手了，我会好好开车，认真工作的！”  
西班牙男孩看着身边的小男友直起身子，伸手拿了茶几上喝空了的饮料罐。  
“我会和你一起在车队努力的，我也会很厉害的！我以后赚了大钱，就买一套大房子！”  
荷兰男孩心不在焉地用手抠着易拉罐上的拉环。

“我会给我们在摩纳哥一起买一套大房子，我也想在马德里买房子的，但是我不会说西班牙语。”荷兰男孩又靠回了西班牙男孩身上。  
“但是我可以经常陪你一起回西班牙啊，还可以和你一起去伯纳乌看球赛。”男孩折叠着手里的拉环。

“Carlos？”  
“嗯？”  
两个男孩的目光相视。  
荷兰男孩稚气十足地把手里的拉环举到两人面前。  
“我还没有钱买戒指，先用这个代替吧。Carlos嫁给我好嘛？来和我一起住在摩纳哥吧。”  
西班牙男孩有些意外，愣了几秒忍不住笑意。  
“Max，告诉我你几岁了？”  
“17。”  
“你看你还没有成年呢。”  
“我9月就满18了！”

西班牙男孩接过荷兰小伙手里的拉环。  
笑了一笑。  
“你还小呢，傻瓜。”  
在荷兰男孩的脸颊上轻轻地吻了一下。  
“等以后再说吧。”  
又在荷兰男孩的嘴上落下一吻，结束了这场稚气十足的讨论。


	2. Chapter 2

2015/09/30

刚结束了日本站的比赛，两位新人车手带回了第九和第十的成绩。

他们俩平时人粘在一起也就算了，连比赛成绩都要挨在一起。

两个人赛后回到了Carlos在马德里的家里住几天。  
虽然西班牙男孩还是没有同意搬去Max摩纳哥的公寓里定居，但是他们还是偶尔会去对方家里同居几天。

今天是Max的生日。  
18岁的生日。  
人生最重要的生日之一。  
而今天的寿星10点了还不愿意起床。

阳光从窗帘的缝隙里溜进来，照在了荷兰男孩的脸上，他不适地翻了个身，在睡梦中摸索了一下身边空空如也的另半张床。

“Max！起床啦！今天是你的18岁生日！”  
西班牙小伙在厨房里忙碌着。  
“你爸妈还有你妹妹给你邮箱发了个视频哦！”  
把碟子放在餐桌上，顺手把手上的油抹在了脱下来的围裙上。

“Max！已经十点了！你生日的大好时光过去了一半！”  
躺在床上的小寿星不情愿地哼唧了一声，把被子蒙在了脸上。  
Carlos走进了卧室，坐在了床边，拉开小懒虫脸上的被子，在他额头印上一个吻。  
“快起来吧，我给你做了早午餐！”  
躺着的那位睁开一只眼睛看着他。  
“Morning and happy birthday！”

用过早午餐，Max看完了家人发来的视频，无非是一些祝他生日快乐，祝他和Carlos幸福，以及为什么不能来给他过生日的托词。  
不过Max也不在乎这些，他对能和Carlos一起过18岁生日非常满意。  
然而他不知道的是，这正是他家人的意图。

“Max，这可是你18岁生日啊！你今天成年了！我以为你会想要办个派对什么的呢。”  
“我只想和Carlos在一起，也想要Carlos只和我在一起。晚上给我做海鲜饭好嘛？”  
“海鲜饭我天天都能给你做啊，不想去饭店吃吗？”  
“不，我就想呆在你家里。”  
“好吧，little man。”  
西班牙男孩不太能理解这个荷兰小伙的想法。

“Max！”  
“嗯？”  
“我在想…我给你做个蛋糕吧！”  
“谢谢亲爱的！！”  
“可是我从来没做过蛋糕，我不能保证能做出一个能配得上你18岁生日的蛋糕。”  
“只要是Carlos做的都配得上！”

下午做蛋糕的过程可能是这间公寓的厨房里发生过最疯狂的事了。  
飞扬的面粉，搅拌时溅出的蛋液，融化后冒着泡泡的巧克力。  
因为没有搅拌机而全手动打奶油的Carlos说这比开比赛还累。  
蛋糕的制作还没步入正轨，两位的脸上身上已经沾满了奶油和面粉。那位年纪小的甚至还从碗里偷巧克力酱吃。他们在厨房里嬉笑打闹着，似乎做蛋糕的事已经被抛到了脑后。

“求求你了Max，你去打会儿游戏吧！你简直是在帮倒忙！”

当烤炉灭灯，西班牙新人蛋糕师带上了防烫手套，打算取出那个生死未卜的生日蛋糕。

“呃，也不算太差，是吧Max？”  
“我觉得这是有史以来最棒的生日蛋糕！”  
“你不用这么说的，Max。”  
“这就是！”  
“行吧，你再去玩一会儿，我给你做海鲜饭。”  
小一些男孩儿索取了一个吻，或者说是给西班牙人奖赏了一个吻，然后乖乖地坐在了电视机前玩起了FIFA。

晚餐时间到了。  
不得不说，清凉的风，独具当地特色的餐桌布，带着香味的蜡烛摇曳着光芒。  
红酒，蛋糕，海鲜饭，还有坐在对面的甜心。  
Max觉得世界上任何一家餐厅也比不上此时此刻的露天小阳台。

“Happy birthday，Max！”  
举起酒杯。  
“这是你喝的第一口合法的酒，仔细品尝一下。”

“所以我的礼物是什么？”  
荷兰小伙满怀着期待。  
西班牙男孩儿从胸前的口袋掏出一把钥匙。

“我知道这个礼物算不上有创意，但是我想不到更好的了，我知道我对长期同居的事情一直有些抵触，但是…这是这间公寓的钥匙，我是说，以后只要你想来我家的话，随时都可以。”  
“Carlos。”  
“嗯？”  
“我喜欢这个礼物，谢谢。”

两个男孩儿连嘴上的油都没有抹去就难分难舍地亲到了一起。

一切都很自然而然地发生了，不知道怎么地两个人就一路从阳台吻到了卧室，也不知道衣服是什么时候掉在地板上的，更不知道西班牙男孩儿是怎么被荷兰男儿毫无反抗之力地（也无意反抗）压在身下的。

只知道寿星在接吻的呼吸间隙说想要一些成年人的礼物。

当他们气喘吁吁地躺在床上相互拥抱着看着对方的时候，年少的那位先开口了。

"Carlos, I love you."  
"Love you, too, baby."

"Will you marry me?"

西班牙男孩笑了。  
“没有人会在做爱之后求婚，Max！”  
西班牙男孩笑的很大声。  
荷兰男孩有些不知所措，“为什么不能？Carlos你上次说我太小了，我现在成年了，我们可以结婚了吗？”  
“结婚不是这么简单的事，baby，你还是不够成熟。”  
“我今天已经18了！”  
“生日快乐，Max。真的很奇怪，18岁的孩子都喜欢自由，你却想着结婚。你所需要知道的就是我爱你，你也爱我，好吗？结婚的事对你的年龄来说还早，不过那一天会到的。”

稍年长一些的男孩再次用一个吻延期了这次蓄谋已久的求婚。

更年轻的男孩不明白为什么对面的甜心没有答应自己的求婚，但是他记住了那句话。

“不过那一天会到的。”

然后他就放心地让自己迷失在这个吻里了。


	3. Chapter 3

2015/12/24

明天又是圣诞节了。  
而这也将是他们俩在一起过的第二个圣诞节。  
这一切都始于去年平安夜，他们在悬挂着槲寄生的那个门下，小心翼翼地交换的那个吻。

相比去年那样历史性的一刻，今年就显得平淡了许多。

摩纳哥的小公寓里放了一棵两米多高的圣诞树，上面挂着几条闪烁的彩灯带，随意装饰了一些挂件。下面摆放了几个礼物盒，准备着第二天给这个屋子增添惊喜。

两个男孩相拥着躺在沙发上。  
较年轻的那个男孩又长高了，也变壮实了一些。  
他们俩局促地交错着腿，紧紧抱着对方，以防其中有一个摔倒地上。

他们的关系早就不需要槲寄生了，然而在布置客厅的时候他们把它挂在了灯上，给他们频繁的吻找了个借口。

外面下雪了。  
他们跑到了阳台上，看着外面闪烁的灯光，看着雪花覆盖在房顶，街道，或是被浪花卷入海中。  
寒风让他们打了个冷颤，但因为两个年轻人贪恋这景色，谁也没有提议要进屋。

戴着傻傻的圣诞帽，他们拥抱着取暖，嘲笑着对方愚蠢的圣诞毛衣。

“Max你知道吗？你胸口的这只麋鹿看起来和你一模一样！”  
“才不像呢！”  
荷兰男孩试着用自己的长圣诞帽打了一下身边的西班牙男孩。  
“Carlos，你这件衣服看起来就像一个包装坏了的礼物盒！”  
“而这是你给我挑的毛衣，Max！”  
“嗯哼，而我现在想做的，就是拆了这个礼物盒。”

荷兰男孩借着自己越发明显的身高优势，主动而又急切地吻着对方。  
他闭着眼睛，却能感受到对方嘴角的那份笑意。

“所以你都是计划好的是吗？”西班牙男孩笑着说，“你这句话也是早就想好的吧？”  
“嗯，但这不重要。”  
荷兰男孩掀起了对方毛衣的一角，在冷风接触西班牙男孩腹部皮肤的那一刻他倒吸了一口气，但是反倒是那温暖的手伸进他衣服的时候，全身的鸡皮疙瘩都冒了出来。

荷兰男孩加深了这个吻，把对方带进屋子，关上了门。  
'这只是计划的第一步，'他想，'但也是最美妙的一步。'  
当他们摔倒在床上的时候，他的大脑也无暇思考什么计划了。”

圣诞帽和毛衣被丢在了地上。

“Carlos，你真好看。”  
西班牙男孩不好意思地笑出声，“闭嘴，Max，这太傻了。”  
然后他拉下了荷兰男孩的脖子，以免他说出什么更傻的话来。

通常在他们做爱的时候，荷兰男孩是听不到他们俩以外的任何声音的。但是这次他能听到外面街道上车呼啸而过的声音，唱诗班的孩子的歌声，甚至仿佛听到了雪花停滞在床上被屋内的暖意融化的声音。

他有心事。

这个计划在他心里扎的根太深了。  
尽管现在他意乱情迷，尽管是在靠着身体的本能进行着动作，他却保留着一丝理智，潜意识地担忧着会有什么环节出了差错。

在一番翻云覆雨之后，两个人都疲倦的仰躺着，喘着气。十指紧扣着，两个男孩都在试图平复着自己的呼吸。

"¡Feliz Navidad,Carlolito!"  
“还事先学了句西班牙语嘛。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“Te amo, Maximilian."  
" I love you, too."

'计划到此为止都很顺利。'荷兰男孩暗自开心着。  
这次意外地，荷兰男孩不是那位先睡着的。  
看着西班牙男孩渐渐进入睡梦，看着他浓密纤长的睫毛，看着他饱满的嘴唇，看着他随着呼吸起伏的胸口，自己却睡不着了。

“Carlos明天会喜欢我的礼物的。”  
他给自己鼓劲，然后心里惴惴着等待睡意降临。  
但是他却依旧清醒着，于是在脑海内构想着第二天的种种场景。  
他想着想着不禁傻笑了起来。  
睡意终于席卷了他的身体。

第二天早晨。  
荷兰男孩一醒来就马上清醒地坐了起来。  
时间尚早，西班牙男孩还在睡梦中。  
但是他抑制不住自己的兴奋。

“Carlos圣诞节快乐！！”  
“嗯？Max，你今天怎么醒的这么早？”  
“快起来拆礼物啦！！”  
荷兰男孩拽起另一位往客厅跑，甚至顾不得穿上衣服。  
西班牙男孩随手抓了一件衣架上的外套系在腰间。

“我要先拆礼物，Carlos！”  
毕竟计划不能乱。  
迫不及待地拆开那个大盒子，里面整齐地放着33张游戏光盘。  
“应该够你玩到明年的圣诞了。”  
“谢谢Carlos！”  
荷兰男孩潦草地献上了一个吻。

“你快拆我给你的礼物！！”  
看起来很大的盒子掂量起来意外的轻。  
西班牙男孩拆开了一层又一层的盒子和花哨的包装纸。  
“你不是在整我吧，Max？”  
“没有没有，你继续拆啊！”  
当终于，看到了那个粉蓝色的缎带包裹的盒子，荷兰男孩屏住了呼吸。  
西班牙男孩打开了盒子，一枚设计独特的戒指熠熠闪光。

“Will you marry me，Carlos？”  
西班牙男孩惊讶地说不出话来。  
“你上次说结婚不是那么简单的事，这赛季下来我拿到了报酬和奖金，我给你买了这个戒指，挑了整整一周呢。”  
“Max…”  
“我还在附近看好了另一幢房子，比这个公寓大多了，我可以付起首付了，等装修好了我就把现在的房子卖了，我们可以搬过去一起住。所以，我们现在可以结婚了吗。”  
一丝不挂的荷兰男孩一脸严肃地说着。

“Max，我上次不是这个意思。”  
他给了荷兰男孩一个深情的吻。  
“那你同意了吗？！”  
“Max你才刚刚十八岁，你有更好的未来在等着你。你要是再大个几岁，在更好的车队安稳下来，我会说yes的。可我不想让婚姻这种离你年龄还有段差距的事困住你。你太小了，你不知道结婚意味着什么。”

荷兰男孩不想隐藏脸上的失望。  
“所以你不喜欢我的礼物咯？”  
“我喜欢，Max，只是这礼物来得太早了。戒指我先收下了，记得我欠你一个Yes，过几年再还给你好嘛？”  
“嗯。”  
“别难过，Max。你知道吗，你就是我收到过的最好的礼物。”

西班牙男孩倾身吻着情绪逐渐回升的荷兰男孩。  
随意系在腰间的外套滑落在地上，两个人的肌肤又贴在了一起，在地毯上躺下。

早上好！圣诞快乐！  
我们的小伙子们打算在地上给彼此增加一份礼物。


	4. Chapter 4

2016/05/05

“你早就知道了是吗？”  
“我——”  
“为什么你什么都没有和我说，一个字，都没有？”  
“我没有想到——”  
“他们怎么会没有和你沟通过就把你和Daniil对调？”  
“我以为你会为我开心的，Carlos——”  
“我为你开心，但是你从头到尾都没有和我说过这件事情，我以为我们——”

西班牙男孩闭上了眼睛，揉了揉自己的太阳穴，叹了一口气，没有再说下去。  
年纪小的那个不知道怎么接话，低着头直愣愣地站在那里，正要伸出手。  
而迎面而来的是摔门而去的声音。

荷兰男孩依旧愣在原地。

当时车队的人来找他谈话协商时，他满脑子都是自己能进一队的欣喜。  
他回到摩纳哥的家里时想要和自己远在西班牙的男朋友分享一下自己的喜悦。  
但是当他拨通电话的时候却不知道要怎么开口了。  
于是他打算搁置这个消息。  
'等公告出来了Carlos就知道了，他会为我开心的。'  
他毫无顾虑地把这件事埋在了心底。

直到今天官宣。

他发现自己对事态的预估完全错误了。

他不知道自己在客厅里站了多久，但时间一定不短。  
等他终于反应过来跑出公寓大门的时候，脑子一片空白。  
他拿出手机按下快速拨号的第一个人，而满无止尽的嘟嘟声让他第一次感到绝望。

回到公寓里坐着，躺在沙发上。  
他不知道要怎么办。  
他知道过弯的时候该如何刹车，也知道在赛道上那种走线最快，但是对于这种情况，他完全束手无策。

此时此刻的西班牙男孩已经坐上了去尼斯的出租车，用手机买下最近一班飞往马德里的航班，他把头靠在车窗上。  
感觉自己受到了最大的欺骗，不仅来自Max，更来自自己的命运。

队友被调到一队，没有人会好受。  
尽管队友是自己最爱的人，这也不能改变这个事实。  
撇开别的不说，他并不觉得自己的表现不值得去一队，何况队友还比自己小了三岁。

自己的职业生涯就像是被开了个玩笑。  
而自己的队友，自己的男朋友，对这件事只字不提。

“我可能是最后一个知道的吧。”  
他嘲笑自己。

 

2016/05/13

这是他们第一次没有住在酒店同一间里，也是第一次没有一起去发布会现场。

座位安排非常有意思，当然是刻意为了戏剧性的效果。  
西班牙人，俄罗斯人，荷兰人，坐成一排。  
整个会场透露着尴尬和不适。

记者的问题也堪称刁钻刻薄。

“你有没有想过为什么被调到一队的不是你而是Max？”  
西班牙男孩早就预料到了这个问题，但是他没法情感用事地把自己内心的想法一股脑儿倒出来。  
他用着非常合适公关的语言回答着所有的问题。  
“我还有17场比赛来证明自己。”  
他补充了一句。

“Max对这次机会有什么看法。”  
“我能拥有这个机会当然非常开心。”  
他脱口而出，但马上又意识到了些什么。  
“听说你得知这个消息后开心得三天睡不着觉？”  
全场年纪最小的这位开始害怕这场漫无止境的发布会了。

“这个问题是给Carlos的。我听说这次调整是为了解决红牛二队关系的一些问题？我们大家都知道你和Max在一起，所以这是不是意味着你们——”  
“我和Max之间没有问题，”  
荷兰男孩听到这里松了口气。  
“也许是高层认为我们不应该在一个车队，这也不是我能决定的。”

就知道不应该高兴的那么早。

“我和Carlos还约定好了要一起去开卡丁车呢，对吧，Carlos？”  
“是的，而且我们的竞争只在赛道以内。”  
西班牙男孩冷淡的回答。

发布会之后荷兰男孩想找自己的男友说话，但是那位西班牙男孩却快速地离开了，只给他留下一个匆匆的背影。

更年轻的男孩一天发了无数条短信，而收到的回复都寥寥无几。  
虽然他有些后悔没有早点告诉Carlos这个消息，但是他固执地认为自己并没有错。

2016/05/15

世界最年轻的F1分站冠军诞生了。  
荷兰男孩得益于双双退赛的奔驰，抓住了机会，站在了领奖台的最高层。  
他在领奖台上狂喜地喷洒着香槟，蹦跳着向台下的观众叫喊。

然后他看到了那双眼睛，他最爱的那双眼睛。

他刚想微笑着示意，而对方却断开了相接的视线，再次给他留下了一个逐渐淹没在人潮中的背影。

原来香槟的味道是苦的。

 

他们本说好西班牙站之后Carlos去摩纳哥和他一起住到摩纳哥站的比赛。

在酒店一个人收拾行李的荷兰男孩感到窘困。  
他突然想起圣诞节的那句话。

“你要是再大个几岁，在更好的车队安稳下来，我会说yes的。可我不想让婚姻这种离你年龄还有段差距的事困住你。”

突如其来的想法让他感到激动。

现在他已经在大车队了，第一次就拿到了分站冠军。  
他的职业生涯步入了正轨。  
他不会被束缚住。

他有些颤抖，拿起了冠军奖杯，冲出了房间。

他跑向走廊尽头的那个房间，兴奋不已地敲着门。

不一会儿门开了，那双眼睛看着他，又看了一眼奖杯，满是惊愕。

荷兰男孩不等对方回应就走进了房间。

“Carlos，我已经在大车队了，你看我还拿到了冠军。我已经可以稳定下来了，年龄并不是什么问题。”

“你想说什么？”

“你还记得圣诞节那天说的吗？”

“我——”

“我们可以结婚了吗，Carlos？”

“什么？”

“你说过你会说yes的。”  
荷兰男孩把手里的奖杯举起来放到对方面前。  
某种常识正要驱动他单膝跪下。

但是对方打断了他，甚至有些气急败坏。

“Max，我觉得你在取笑我。”

西班牙男孩拎起早已收拾好的行李箱，绕过抱着奖杯的荷兰男孩跑出了房间门。

 

2016/05/16

荷兰男孩一个人默默坐在摩纳哥公寓的客厅里。  
他看了一眼放在门厅没有动过的奖杯。  
一点胜利的喜悦都没有。

他感觉自己迷失了，一切都无所适从。  
Carlos一个电话也没有给他回复，短信也没有。  
他恐慌了。

他拿起护照和钱包夺门而出。

这次轮到他买那班最近的飞往马德里的航班了。

他一下机场就叫出租去Carlos的公寓。

路况很堵，他听不懂出租车司机把头伸出车窗用西班牙语咒骂的内容。  
而他什么都不能做，只能惶恐地抖着腿，不断地看手机屏幕上的时间。

离公寓还有两个街区的时候，他提前付钱下了车，向公寓跑去。

他用生日时收到的公寓钥匙打开了大门。

他看到的依旧是惊愕的眼神，但这次惊愕中又夹杂着释然。

西班牙男孩正蜷缩着坐在沙发上。  
而吸引荷兰男孩目光的，是悬挂在西班牙男孩脖子上的那枚闪闪发光的戒指，那枚圣诞节求婚时他利用的戒指。

荷兰男孩甚至顾不上关门。

"I'm so sorry, Carlos! I should have——"  
"I'm sorry, too."

他们紧紧抱在一起，互相把头埋在对方的肩窝里。  
荷兰男孩轻声地抽泣着。  
“我不想和你分开，我很抱歉。”  
“Shhh——”  
西班牙男孩的脸上也早已布满泪水，但他平静地抚摸着对方的头发和背，“我们不分手，好吗？”  
“嗯。我真的很抱歉，Carlos。”  
“我也很抱歉，Max，I shouldn't have been so mean.”

他们稍稍松开了紧紧的拥抱，看了一眼对方，然后就亲吻在了一起。  
他们交换了一个混杂着泪水的咸味的吻。

荷兰男孩平缓了呼吸。  
“Carlos，那个yes，还是你欠我的对吗？”  
“对，我欠你的，你甚至可以打个欠条。”

西班牙男孩用衣袖抹去了自己脸上的泪水，又用手抹去了对方悬垂在下巴上的眼泪。

“我们说好要去开卡丁车的，Carlos。”  
荷兰男孩吸着鼻涕笑着说。  
“对，我们说好的。那我们换件衣服就走吧。”

西班牙男孩吻去了对方左眼的最后的泪痕。


	5. Chapter 5

2016/05/24

自西班牙站那场风波之后，西班牙男孩最终还是跟着荷兰男孩回到了摩纳哥的小公寓。

今天荷兰男孩醒的很早。  
他知道旁边的人也醒了，于是就把头靠在了西班牙男孩的胸口。

西班牙男孩开始抚摸靠在自己胸口的男孩的头发。  
说实话他觉得这样真的很重，但是他喜欢这种感觉。

“Carlos，今天要足球赛了！”  
“这么兴奋吗？可我从来没见过你踢足球啊？”

荷兰男孩喜欢这种感觉，耳朵贴在男友的身上，直接感受到他说话时胸腔的震动。

当然，还有心跳声。

“我小时候超爱踢足球的，可是现在没有时间了。”  
“所以你就在游戏里踢咯？”  
更年轻些的那个男孩听出了对方话语中的调侃。

“我很厉害的，真的。”  
“好吧，该起床了Max，你压的我快喘不过气来了。

然而身上的男孩不为所动。

“我说真的，我们一会儿还得去发布会，接受采访，还要热热身。”  
“可是现在还早啊。”  
“好吧。”  
西班牙男孩继续抚摸着对方的头发。

一段时间后。  
“Max你能起来吗？你这样压着我我真的很累了。”  
“不。”  
“快点，我得起来给你做早餐了。下午体力消耗很大呢。”

而荷兰男孩有些得寸进尺。

他整个人都趴到了西班牙男孩的身上。

“我可以在吃早饭之前先吃你吗？”  
“Max，别闹！”

上方的男孩用嘴唇堵住了下方男孩的话。

是的，很老套。  
但他们的嘴唇一接触，就仿佛打开了某种开关，进入不可自拔的那种程序。

荷兰男孩的手不老实起来，撩起西班牙男孩的T恤抚摸他的腰侧。  
他们的呼吸渐渐急促起来，四条腿交缠着。  
西班牙男孩脱掉了上方男孩的T恤。  
荷兰男孩得意地上扬着嘴角，继续吻着对方，把手向下伸去，一切都在按照惯常的步骤进行。

只是这次没这么幸运了。  
他的手被抓住了。

“起来Max，换件衣服。今天要踢球记得吗？把体力留给比赛吧。”  
西班牙男孩笑着抽身起床，走出了卧室。

 

 

在更衣室里换球衣的时候，荷兰男孩盯着西班牙男孩移不开眼。  
而且他还不让别人看。

荷兰男孩一直对Fernando怀着敌意。或许因为他是自己男朋友的偶像，而且他们俩关系还特别好。  
Fernando这次又担任F1车手队的队长，准备大显身手，去年输了比赛，今年可不能再输了。

西班牙男孩常常找自己的偶像聊天，荷兰男孩能看出来他眼神里的崇拜，这让他很不快。

 

赛前热身的时候，西班牙男孩拿着自拍杆在绿茵场上录视频。  
荷兰男孩从他背后向他跑去，双手张开，刚想要抱住他，但是突然转念一想，就只是比了个拇指，拍了拍他，跑走了。

他记得西班牙男孩说过，他不喜欢在摄像头面前过分亲密。

好吧。  
还好控制住了，不然又该挨骂了。

等西班牙男孩录完视频，荷兰男孩马上又跑了回去，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。

“Max，你真是一刻都不能离开是吗？”  
西班牙男孩笑着在荷兰男孩的脸颊上轻吻了一下。

 

比赛马上就要开始了。  
Fernando布置着战术，看起来迫不及待要赢球了。  
西班牙男孩认真的听着偶像说话，而荷兰男孩有些恼。

离比赛开始还有五分钟，大家都往自己的站位走去。

“Carlos，我踢前腰呢！”  
“知道了，得瑟什么呢，快去前面啊。”  
“Carlos？”  
“我如果进球了，我们就结婚吧！”  
“什么———”

荷兰男孩斗气十足地跑向了球场。

 

最终车手队的确获胜了。  
3比1的胜利。  
然而Fernando进了两个任意球，也是替补上场的Gasly锁定了胜局。

Fernando捧起了奖杯，大家都在高喊着他的名字，Carlos也不例外。

更衣室里，所有的人都在开心地庆祝，只有荷兰男孩不太开心。

他看着西班牙男孩兴奋地和Fernando说话，如同他是个英雄。

大家都换好了衣服，打算去庆功宴。  
荷兰男孩还半裸着坐在椅子上慢悠悠地换着鞋子。

“Carlos，Max，一起去吃饭了，快点！”  
“知道了，Nando，马上！”

更衣室里只剩下他们两个了。  
“Max，怎么了？我们赢了啊，开心点。”  
“我没有进球。”  
“可是你踢得很棒啊！”  
“我说了我进球的话，我们就结婚。”

西班牙男孩摇了摇头，给荷兰男孩套上了T恤，“老是说些没头没脑的话。”

“Fernando进了两个球！”  
“干嘛这么在意这些？”  
“你看他的时候眼睛里全是崇拜，我不喜欢这样。”

西班牙男孩从没想过自己的男友会有这样的想法。

“因为他是我的偶像啊。你可要感谢Nando，要不是小时候我爸爸带我见了他一面，我也许就不会开方程式了，而是和我爸爸一起开拉力。”  
他用手指整理着荷兰男孩的头发。

“那样我可能就没法遇到你了，Max。”

西班牙男孩坐了下来，给了男友一个吻，在嘴唇上的那种。

糟糕，那个开关又打开了。

他们头发里的汗水还没干透，脸依旧是黏糊糊的，就这么难解难分地吻在了一起。

呼吸声在更衣室里几乎要有了回声。  
甚至超过比赛时的那种急促。  
刚刚套上的衣服又被脱下甩在了地上。

他们不知怎么的就躺在了长椅上。

“Carlos，你知道吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“你踢球的时候特别性感。我一直都在想着你，没法集中精力。”  
“嗯？”  
“所以我没有进球都是你的错。”  
“才不是。”

荷兰男孩把西班牙男孩压在了长椅上。  
“就是你的错。”

他扯下了对方的裤子，掏出男友的手机。

“To Nando，有点小状况，我们晚点到，Carlos。好了，不用担心迟到的问题了。

“嘿，你为什么用我的手机我的名字？

荷兰男孩把手机丢到一边，扯下自己的裤子，顾不上辩解，“我把体力留给比赛了，可是还是有些多余的，难么我们来做点别的运动消耗掉吧。”

 

收到一条短信：  
“了解，Max。——Fernando”


	6. Chapter 6

夏休可以说是一年之中最幸福的时光了。

我们的围场小情侣早早就定下了这个位于加勒比海中的小岛。

遮阳伞斜插在沙滩上，两个男孩挤在那一小片椭圆的阴凉之下。

Max的头枕在Carlos的大腿上，摆弄着对方项链上的戒指，而西班牙男孩正在喝着饮料。

透明细长的玻璃杯里插着两根吸管。碳酸泡泡慢慢从杯底穿过冰块和粉色的液体浮到水面上滋滋作响。

西班牙男孩抿着那根紫色的吸管不紧不慢地品味着清凉的甜味，还有那少量的酒精带来的微醺感。

“Carlos，我也要喝。”

把杯子凑到荷兰男孩的嘴边。

他吹开了那一根橙色的吸管，咬住紫色的那一根。

“两根吸管完全是多余。”他解释道。

“你慢点喝！”

西班牙男孩看着对方把饮料一饮而尽，“也不知道给我留点。”

“我渴了。”

“你起来。”

Carlos拿起手边的防晒霜，认真地抹着对方的后背。

“Carlos，我觉得你才是那个需要抹防晒霜的人。你比去年更黑了。”

“是谁去年晒伤成了小龙虾，晚上哼哼唧唧地只能趴着睡？”

Max闭上了嘴，任由身后的人给他涂抹着。

做好了一切准备工作。  
西班牙男孩扛起了冲浪板，而荷兰男孩跑向了码头上的摩托艇。  
男孩们的玩耍时间到了。

“Max，其实我可以举报你酒后驾驶。”  
“然后呢？”  
“你就该受惩罚了。”  
“什么惩罚？”他看起来很感兴趣，“冲着我来。”  
“嗯，不告诉你。”

白色的海浪击打着沙滩，两个男孩穿梭其间。  
他们尖叫着笑，相互追赶，有时双双落在水里打闹。

不出半个小时，他们的泳裤就都不见了。  
或许飘走了。  
但又有什么关系呢，反正现在整个岛上只有他们两个人。

他们沉浸在无忧的疯狂之中，丝毫没有注意天际线那里飘来的乌云。

两个男孩决定再次竞技一下自己的水上运动技巧。  
海浪起伏越来越大，他们兴奋地准备一决胜负。

海水的颜色变深了，浪涛也越来越高，Carlos乘着海风，站在冲浪板上快速地前进着。

Max不甘示弱，猛的一拧把手，水上摩托轰鸣着穿过了扑来的几人高的浪潮。

“Wow！”

Max大叫着把自己的竞争对手甩在身后，湿透的全身被风吹得冷飕飕的。

“看到了吗？我比你快多了，Carlos！”

“Carlos？”

他回头的时候只看到了发灰的天和海，越发不详的海浪卷起了一块空空的冲浪板。

Max的脑海突然一片空白。

他跳进海水，睁开眼睛。海水里的盐分刺痛了他的眼睑。胡乱地在水里搜寻了几秒。

“Carlos！”他浮出水面慌张地喊了一声。

Max感觉到有几滴雨打在了自己脸上，甚至有点疼。

又是一个巨浪。

这时候他看到了那个水里的影子。

他马上游了过去，抓住了那双熟悉的手，向岸边急促地游去。

“等——”Carlos呛了口水，“等一等，Max！”

“快点！要下暴雨了！”

他们终于游到了岸边，还没等喘上一口气，Max抱起Carlos跑向了别墅。  
这可真是头一回。  
他们一进门，暴雨如注。

Carlos站在淋浴房里，感受着头顶上落下的暖流。

当他专注的揉搓着自己的头发的时候，突然有人从后面抱住了他。

“吓我一跳，Max！”

背后的人默不作声。

过了一会儿。

“我可没法失去你，Carlos！”

“我也一样。”

看起来这里要上演什么失而复得的戏码。

“但是Max，我可真的没事。”

“我都找不到你了！”

“我确实从冲浪板上掉下来了，但是完全在我掌控之中。我在水面下面等那个浪过去，你没必要这么紧张的。”

“你不明白——”

Carlos带着Max走出了淋浴房，打算在那个双人按摩浴缸里好好放松一下。

“而且我觉得你得去上上海边急救的课了，我的手都快被你勒青了。要不是我还有意识还能自己游，恐怕到岸上的时候就没救了。”

Max翻了一个白眼，“真可惜。”

“可惜什么？”

“错过了一次给你人工呼吸的机会。”

他们两个在浴缸里笑了起来。

“那现在给你这个机会。”

 

接下来发生了什么事，他们又是怎么从浴缸里还没擦干身子就跑到了床上的，想必都知道了。

 

他们俩黏糊糊地躺在床上，西班牙男孩先进入了梦乡。

 

荷兰男孩看着他的脸。  
虽然今天完全没有发生什么意外，但要是失去了他，该怎么办？  
才不能发生这种事。

他又注意到了一直挂在对方脖子上的戒指，小心翼翼地解了下来。

“Will you marry me，Carlos？”  
他轻轻的说。  
“Please！”

然后悄悄把戒指套在了对方左手的中指上，亲了亲那个有些毛茸茸的手背。”

再后来，荷兰男孩也睡着了。

 

当他醒来的时候几乎快是中午了，阳光还是那么好。

床的另一边空无一人，但还留着些皱褶。

他下楼，听到厨房里忙碌的声音。

Carlos正伴着电台里的弗朗明戈摇动着做煎蛋吐司。

Max注意到他只穿了一件T恤。  
Max的T恤。  
长度刚好到臀线。  
随着摇动，臀部若隐若现。

真是性感到不行，Max这样想。

“早上好，Max。”

Carlos察觉到了凝视。

但出奇地，这次Max的视线并没有一直放在那个臀部并且把早餐变成一些别的活动。

另一件事使他吃惊。

那枚戒指还牢牢地戴在Carlos的左手中指上。

“你没发现吗，Carlos？”

“什么？”

“看你的左手。”

“我当然注意到了。”

“那么？”

“那么。”

Max突然觉得被掐住了喉咙，心跳过速。

“你？你同意了？！”

Carlos假装皱眉思考了一下，把煎蛋装到盘子里，然后摘下了戒指。

Max愣住了，这是继昨天在海面上看不到Carlos之后的又一次心碎。

Max几乎要哭出来。  
他已经不知道要怎么办才好了。

Carlos把戒指递给他，他突然觉得手太沉了，根本抬不起来。

 

“Max，我觉得我需要一个正式点的求婚。记得吗？我还欠着你点什么。”西班牙男孩笑着看着他。

Max花了几秒处理了一下信息，忙不迭跑过去时差点撞到了桌角。

他的手颤抖着接过了戒指。  
然后单膝跪地。

Carlos看着Max严肃的表情又笑了，“天，这可真是太傻了。”

Max举起那枚戒指。

 

“Carlos，will you marry me？”  
“Yes。”


	7. 四次在公共场所接吻被打断，一次他们旁若无人

自从Max和Carlos这对围场小情侣双双带上了订婚戒指，这个夏休的节奏就突然紧凑了起来。

结婚可真的不是一件简单的事。在告知了双方的父母之后，筹办婚礼便成为了他们除了比赛之外的唯一重要议题。夏休的最后两周，他们一直窝在摩纳哥的小公寓里考虑着婚礼的时间地点，以及各种细节。

1  
事实上在求婚成功的当天，Max就迫不及待地把两个人戴着戒指的照片发到了各个社交媒体上。  
所有的朋友和车手，还有千千万万的粉丝都在评论里起哄着问什么时候举办婚礼。

现在他们已经决定好了，他们打算就在赛季结束的阿布扎比站后去迪拜举办婚礼，所有的车手都在受邀之列。

夏休之后的第一站，他们早早就来到了斯帕，有人看到他们拿着好几沓粉色的卡片。

媒体日那天，所有的车手以及大牛小牛的工作人员都在自己的休息室里发现了一张系着缎带的卡片。

Daniel看了一眼上面的字，又露出了两排白牙，跳着跑出去打算去队友的那间休息室好好祝贺他一下。

他走出门发现大家都来到了红牛的Energy Station。

“你们都收到请柬了？”

他们都挥了挥手里的卡片。

Daniil告诉Daniel，“Carlos没在我们那儿，那一定在Max这里了。”

“这可是我们围场里成的第一对，我们都进去恭喜他们一下。”  
大家纷纷挤到了门口。  
澳洲人猛地打开了Max休息室的门。

“恭喜你们，mate——”

只看到门里的两位小青年坐在沙发上吻得难分难舍，听到他的声音之后迅速弹开。

两个人挤在一起惊讶地看着门外的一大片人。

Carlos害羞地捂住了脸。

“Ohhhhhhhh！”  
司机们纷纷起哄，甚至鼓起了掌。

“咳，发布会要开始了。”  
Max故作镇定。

“记者们都知道了哦！等会发布会你们两个可有的回答了。”  
和他们一场发布会的Lewis·又疯了一整个夏休·Hamilton觉得这可能会是他参加过最轻松的一场发布会。

新闻官突然出现，“Boys！媒体都在等着你们。”

两位被大家拍着肩挤出了拥挤的Energy Station。

#一个乱入#  
此时此刻不知道在哪里的名宿和巴顿：那我呢？？？不叫我的啊？？？我不要面子的啊？？？

2  
他们两个从来没有如此认真地买过衣服。

Lewis凭借着自己在时尚圈的地位带着他们俩在伦敦最豪华的店里挑着婚礼要穿的礼服。

陪他们一起的还有同住伦敦的Jenson。  
是的，Max给他补发请柬了。

另外名宿的也补发了，按照Max的说法是：“反正他最后要来还WDC奖杯的。”

“Carlos，我觉得这件外套很衬你的肤色。”  
Lewis正在给出自己独到的时尚建议。

“但是我觉得这件更加符合他的气质。”  
Jenson对Lewis的观点嗤之以鼻。  
他们几乎要争吵起来。

“别争了，Carlos穿什么都好看！”  
Max站在一边身着手被接受着设计师的各种测量，看着他们俩拿着两套衣服在Carlos身上比划。

“这件也很好看，非常前卫。”  
“这件太花了，Lewis！”  
“你懂什么？这件在晚宴的时候穿一定很好看！”  
“我还是建议这套经典款的。”

他们又拿了好几套礼服和配饰，塞到两个年轻人手里。

“你们快去试！”

两个人先试上了第一套，他们走出更衣室看到了对方。

“Wow，Carlos，你真好看。”  
“你也是。”

Carlos走上前进一步整理Max匆忙打上的领结。Max看到他咬着嘴唇专注的样子，情不自禁地捧着他的脸吻了上去。

这个吻让Carlos有些措手不及，但他自然地回应着。

“你们完事了吗？”  
Jenson眯着眼睛看着他们俩。

男孩们这才记起还有两个前辈在旁边给他们的衣服指点江山。

“快去试下一套吧。”  
Lewis摇了摇头。

他们又各自走进自己的试衣间。

“唉，年轻人啊。”

 

3  
单身派对也是婚礼前的一个重要环节。  
虽然两位觉得这并不必要，尤其是Max，他可不想要Carlos脱离他的视线。

Daniel要带Max去摩纳哥最厉害的夜店，为了这个派对他甚至不得不拒绝了小肥缺开摇摇车的邀请。  
“Dany叔叔也不能带你去那里，不然你爸爸会打我的。”

Lewis开车带Carlos去了尼斯。  
“这家夜店比摩纳哥的好100倍！那里的DJ还是我的好朋友！”

 

Daniel拉着Max坐在卡座里。  
“快喝！快喝！”  
“我才不要喝你的鞋酒！”

另外的一大群朋友们怂恿着他喝烈酒，去舞池里蹦跶，Max也确实开心地疯了一会儿。

后来他靠在沙发上，穿着暴露的小姑娘用手揉着他的脖子，把手伸进他的领口，他心不在焉地按着手机。

Send Message   
Contact - Honey  
我想你了，你那边怎么样？ ——M

“Oi！单身派对可不能玩手机！”  
Daniel没收了他的手机。

Max叹了口气。  
“我去趟厕所。”  
然后偷偷从口袋里掏出了备用机。  
“我就知道。”

事实上，Carlos一开始也玩的很开心，他也很开心能和好久不见的西班牙朋友们聚一聚。

Lewis在DJ台上和他挥手，Carlos站在舞池举起手里的啤酒瓶示意。

后来他坐在卡座里看到侧台上的脱衣舞女郎扭动着有些疲倦。  
口袋里的手机突然震动，他看到了Max的手机，有些心烦意乱了。

毕竟单身派对也不是那么的有趣，他们更加适合粘在一起。

Send Message  
Contact - Love  
我也想你了。——C

你那里好玩吗？——M

挺好的。但是我有点累了。——C

你在哪儿？——M

【Share Location】

看起来不错！你再和朋友玩一会儿。Love you！——M

好的，love you too！——C

Carlos后来一直靠在沙发上和朋友们聊天，突然又感受到了手机的震动。

去左边的卫生间。——M

Carlos疑惑地走进了卫生间，一推开门就被一双手拉进了怀中。

“Max你怎么在这里？！”  
“因为我想你了，而且尼斯和摩纳哥这么近，所以——”

他不想作过多的解释，用吻结束了对话。  
他们在洗手池边拥吻，外面的重低音透过了门，音乐轻轻环绕着他们。

“Wow！Max！”  
被Lewis逮了个正着。

“单身派对可不允许这种事情的发生。”

“呃——”

“行吧，那我接着去玩了，下一个曲子是我最喜欢的，我可不能错过。”  
Lewis回到了DJ台。

“Daniel同意你跑过来了吗？”  
“他没有注意到我，他那会儿正在逼别人shoey呢！”

男孩们笑了起来，相拥着走出了夜店。

“我们回家吧。”

4  
阿布扎比站的媒体日，两位男孩有一个专场发布会。  
毕竟整个下半赛季百分之八十的新闻都围绕着他们的婚礼展开，而这个周末他们终于要结婚了。

和平日的紫色背景不同，这次换上了粉色的壁板。长桌也被撤掉，两个男孩坐在两个紧紧挨着的扶手椅上。

“首先，再次恭喜你们两位，你们的婚礼这个周末就要举办了。”

“谢谢。”  
男

“自你们进入F1开始到现在，我们也见证了你们一路走来的历程。”

“嗯，这周末以后你们恐怕得少好多八卦了。”  
Max调侃了一句。

“所以这次我们有很多问题。”

Carlos看着台下的记者们，“我预感这次的问题都会很难。”

“那么，去年西班牙站的车队调动给你们的感情造成了影响——”

“这件事已经过去了。”Max打断了记者。

“——是的，但是你们想再次做队友吗？”

“呃，那么红牛得有第三个席位才行。”  
Max耸了耸肩。

“但是我相信我们以后都会在有竞争力的车队比赛，一起，虽然不知道会是哪个车队。”

Carlos和记者一起笑了起来。

他们的手交叠在了一起。  
一阵闪光灯快门声。

“这周的比赛也是这个赛季的最后一场，预祝你们能取得好成绩，但是你们两位选择比赛后一天举办婚礼，比赛的结果会对你们的心情造成影响么？”

场内的记者们又笑了起来。

“不，无论什么结果我们都会照常举办婚礼的。”  
Carlos和Max对视了一下。

“如果我上了领奖台，我要邀请Carlos和我一起领奖。”

记者们问了一个又一个问题，男孩们靠在一起耐心地回答着。

“以上就是全部了，谢谢你们，祝你们新婚快乐！”

大家纷纷鼓掌祝贺他们。

Carlos和Max认为这是他们度过的最开心的发布会。他们握紧了对方的双手，闭上眼睛，吻上了彼此。

又是一阵闪光灯可快门声，似乎他们刚才忘记了记者的存在，吓得中断了这个吻。

大家又哄笑起来，鼓掌送他们走出了发布会场。

5  
出于习俗，比赛日当夜一直到婚礼前两个男孩都没再见面。

Carlos坐着Fernando的车跟着他回了家，Max则和别的司机们一起住进了迪拜的帆船酒店。  
Max对这个安排非常不满意。  
但是所有人都知道，要不是这么做，他们俩才撑不到第二天婚礼再见面。

终于到了婚礼的这一天。

Max早早起床，穿好礼服，带上领结，来到了教堂。

这一夜过得很漫长，在酒店几乎没有怎么睡着，但是我们的小伙子现在依旧精神十足。

而另一边，Carlos也很早就起来打扮了，他还刮掉了胡子，就和刚刚认识Max的时候那样。  
Carlos也很激动，他在去教堂的车里有些发抖。

当他到了教堂，所有的人也都到了。家人，朋友。未婚的司机们自愿组成了伴郎团盛装出席。

当一切准备工作都完成了，教堂的钟声敲响了十二下。  
管钢琴开始演奏音乐。

Carlos拿着捧花跟着爸爸一起踏上了地毯。

每一步都走得庄重而缓慢，刚刚拐过那个弯，便看到了整个礼堂。  
所有的人都回过头看着他，而他看到的只有正前方的Max。  
虽然他们的礼服是一起挑的，Carlos觉得今天Max穿着那件礼服更为好看。

Max看着不远处的地毯上，即将成为自己另一半的男人站在花门下对着自己微笑。  
花童开始往空中撒着花瓣，而Carlos也一步一步向自己走来。  
这十几米仿佛走了一个世纪，只有当Carlos的爸爸把他的手交给了自己的那一刻，他感受到了真正的解脱。

他们站在圣像前，听着神父的一字一句。  
事实上他们很想跳过前面这些繁文缛节。

 

“Max，你愿意在这个神圣的婚礼中接受Carlos作为你合法的丈夫，一起生活在上帝的指引下吗?你愿意从今以后爱着他，尊敬他，安慰他，关爱他并且在你们的有生之年不另作他想，忠诚对待他吗?”

“我愿意。”

“Carlos，你愿意在这个神圣的婚礼中接受Max作为你合法的丈夫，一起生活在上帝的指引下吗?你愿意从今以后爱着他，尊敬他，安慰他，关爱他并且在你们的有生之年不另作他想，忠诚对待他吗?”

“我愿意。”

“请你们交换戒指。”

他们为对方的左手无名指戴上了设计精美的戒指。

“好的，现在新郎可以亲吻新郎了。”

台下爆发出欢呼声和掌声，所有的人都站了起来。

他们看着对方，凝视了几秒，然后紧紧相拥，把嘴唇贴在了一起。

欢呼声和掌声经久不息，他们的吻也没有停止。毕竟我们的男孩儿们早就已经沉浸在他们自己的世界里了。

 

好了，男孩儿们这下可以更加光明正大地黏在一起了。


End file.
